


Of Bad Day and Ice Cream Boy

by babypandatao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seungkwan is lowkey jeongcheol's baby, but kind of?, not tooth-rotting fluff but still close to that, ofcourse fluff, side!Jeongcheol, tbh not rlly, that's it I think, update : Hansol is Seungcheol's baby, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan is not in the mood. He's feeling tired, upset, annoyed but there's nothing wrong really. Maybe ice cream will fix his mood.</p><p> </p><p>(Or maybe the young DiCaprio at the ice cream parlour will fix his foul mood.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is my new Verkwan oneshot. And with side jeongcheol. (do u see their moments? i cant) (And verkwan be ripping my heart out of my chest before they gave it back with their sweet moments.) Enjoy!:)

 

 

**OF Bad Day and Ice Cream Boy**

_words : 3520  
_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan is not feeling great. Somehow today he's feeling shitty since he woke up this morning, upset and very much annoyed. The problem is, there's nothing wrong. Everything is just the usual, nothing out of place. It's just he's feeling extra moody today. 

 

A moody Seungkwan is a disaster. A catasthrope, because he's gotten waaaayyyyyyyy sassier, his words sharper than any swords you can find out there. If he's like that, all his friends backed away from him, not wanting to deal with his (dramatic) moodswings, toning down the teasing and pranks. Even his most 'I don't give a fuck' hyung (read as Lee Jihoon) asked him twice today, if he's alright or not because he swears Seungkwan is grumpier than him today. (okay maybe NOT as grumpy as him but still close enough)

 

 

“i'm okay hyung. I just don't feel well. I woke up feeling shitty and no, i'm not sick, and  **DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'M ON MY PERIOD OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF.** ” Seungkwan  answered Jeonghan's fifth time asking if he's alright and glaring at Seokmin and Soonyoung particularly. Both of them only raised their hands on surrender and Seungkwan huffs. 

 

“I'm feeling like shit.” He mumbled on Jeonghan's shoulder, relishing in the way his hyung run his hand on his hairs. “Hang in there Kwan. We'll go get ice cream or macaroons after you're done with your classes yeah?” Jeonghan said as he gently pats Seungkwan's cheeks. “But you have part-time and I don't have money.” Seungkwan responded. Jeonghan chuckles fondly at him when he pouts. “I'll ask Shua to cover for me  _and_  Cheol will pay for us.” At this Seungcheol groaned but Jeonghan shuts him up with a glare, mouthing about how he should take care one of his youngest dongsaeng.

 

“And guess what? Maybe you'll be able to get ice cream  _and_ macaroons!” Seungcheol huffed annoyedly but he immediately softens when Seungkwan visibly brightened a bit. “Alright, alright. And I think I want Mango Banana Milkshake, Kwannie. Do you want it too?” Seungkwan beamed at him and Seungcheol chuckles, Jeonghan joining him when Seungkwan said 'I have the best hyungs in the world!' accompanied with his first genuine smile that day. Seokmin, Soonyoung, and even Jihoon smiles a bit, glad that Seungkwan is feeling a bit better.

 

 

 Because really, a quiet, grumpy, sassy(more than usual) Seungkwan is a nightmare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“i'm sorry sir, but we're out of the Mango Banana Milkshake.” Seungcheol blinks twice and Seungkwan pouts defeteadly. “if you want, we still have our Peach Mango Milkshake. It's the second favorite here.” The cashier offered, genuinely looking sorry. “Do you want it, Kwannie?” Seungcheol turned his head to him rather cautiously.

 

Seungkwan sighed. “It's okay hyung, i'm not really in the mood for milkshake.” Jeonghan glanced at him and then glances back at the cashier. “Um, we'll just have your chocolate with seasalt cheese foam and two peach mango milkshake. And oh, three slices of red velvet cake. How much is that?” Jeonghan said with a smile ( a sweet, gentle kind of smile that Jeonghan used everytime he's 'flirting' , Seungcheol said) which makes Seungcheol rolled his eyes because  _that was unnecessary okay Yoon Jeonghan_.

 

After paying their purchases Seungcheol carried their tray and Seungkwan follows them to the other side of the cafe. Sitting down to their chosen seats, Seungkwan immediately took his chocolate drinks. Gulping down the sweet salty liquid he puts it down on the table with a small sigh. Silently he reached for his slice of red velvet cake and eats it with vigor, enjoying the sweet taste of it.

 

“Do you still want to eat ice cream, Seungkwannie?” Jeonghan asked with a small smile.( In the end, Seungkwan had eaten two slices of red velvet cake, courtesy of Jeonghan hyung who said that he's not hungry and on a diet. Bless his angelic hyung.)

 

Shyly, Seungkwan checks Seungcheol's expression, silently asking for permission because really  _he got no money_.

 

Seungcheol frowns when two pairs of huge, puppy eyes stared at him in a silent request. Sighing, Seungcheol throws his hand in the air. “Yes, you can eat ice cream. _Yes_ , i'll pay for you both. And stop doing those things with your eyes! Darn it.” He answered the unspoken pleading grumpily. “Thankyou, hyung! I promise, i'll treat you back when I have my money!” Seungkwan cheerfully beams at his hyung and Seungcheol smiles softly at him, his father-like smile that he often used when his younger dongsaeng does something cute in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 “Thankyou, Cheollie. You're the best boyfriend ever!”

 

And Seungkwan scrunched up his nose when Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a few quick pecks on his right cheek, resulting to Seungcheol having this lovesick smile on his face all the time when they go to the ice cream parlor.

 

 

 

 

“Welcome to Sparkle Ice Cream shop! May I ask what can I do to help you, sir?” A cheerful voice greeted them but Seungkwan's focus is on the menu instantly. “Yes, can we have two scoops of Chocolate and Banana ice cream, two scoops of Vanilla with Minty Orange and.....what do you want, Seungkwannie?”

 

 Seungkwan ponders for a few seconds, weighing his opinion on the various flavours of the ice cream.

 

 “umm...i'll have..... Cream cheese with Chocolate.” Jeonghan nods and he repeated Seungkwan's order. “Okay, so do you want some topping or....?” The cheerful voice asks them again. “Choco banana with choco chips, Vanilla orange with hershey's and, uh, do you want something Kwannie?” Jeonghan asked him and Seungkwan almost groan because he needs to choose again. “um...,brownies!” Seungkwan answered quickly and he averts his gaze from the menu. His gaze landed to the boy who owned the cheerful voice and  _God is that DiCaprio?_  

 

He quickly snapped out of his trance when he realized he's staring a little bit too long, long enough to be considered as rude. When he is about to turn his head away the boy catches his eyes and stares back, with a wink at the end before he focused on the task in his hands right now.

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan raised his eyebrows. Okay, he got a wink when he’s caught staring at a stranger. 

 

 

 

 

Somehow, that feels nice. If he's in a normal mood he would try to catch the DiCaprio's attention again and send a wink back at him but now, he's not in his normal mood. Seungkwan sighed as he waited for his ice cream, leaning on his Jeonghan hyung's shoulder.

 

 

 

“Chocolate Cream Cheese with brownies.” Seungkwan reached out to get his ice cream and the young DiCaprio sends him a flirtatious smile,  _and_ an obvious lingering fingers on his hand. “how much are these?” Jeonghan cuts in and young DiCaprio's (or Vernon, the nametag says) gaze lingered at him a few seconds before saying the price of their ice creams and Seungcheol paid for it all. Young DiCaprio (Vernon, Seungkwan. His name  _is_ Vernon) gives them a few tissues and Jeonghan snatched them before he can give it to Seungkwan. “Come on, Seungkwannie. Let's search for a seat.”

 

 

“He’s totally flirting with you.” Seungcheol says when they sits down on the seats near by the window.

 

Seungkwan only shrugs. Right now he’s not really that interested with flirty ice cream boy or handsome foreigner who looks like the exact copy of young Leonardo DiCaprio. Sure, that guy is hot as hell ~~and Seungkwan thinks he could see a toned chest under that thin white shirt~~ , he is really really goodlooking but right now, he’s not in the mood to respond to that whatever-his-name-is guy’s advances. He just wanted to relieve this irritating feeling, still coiling deep in the back of his heart even after his usual ritual of eating red velvet cake and drinking chocolate with seasalt cheese foam.

_This ice cream is good._

Hope bubbles in his heart. Maybe this ice cream will calm his heart down.

 

 

 

“Feeling better?” Jeonghan asked with a small smile and Seungkwan nods fervently. “This place is great hyung. Why didn’t you take me here first?” A snort from Seungcheol and a chuckle from Jeonghan. “Apparently someone said he wanted to drink the Mango Banana Milkshake first, so we went there first. After all, ice cream is for dessert Seungkwannie.” Jeonghan said, poking at Seungkwan’s ice cream, a silent request of ‘i want to taste yours but you’re not too civil right now so i will do this instead.’ Seungkwan rolls his eyes. He digs a big spoonful and he gestures Jeonghan to open his mouth. The happy grin on his hyung’s face after makes him questions who’s the older guy here.

“You know, that guy is glancing at you everytime a customer came in— _See_?” Once again Seungcheol tilts his head to ice cream boy, who’s indeed staring at Seungkwan, not at all shy when he was caught but instead sending him another wink with a smirk, looking away as the customer arrives at the counter.

 Huffing, Seungkwan slaps his oldest hyung’s arm. “Shut up hyung. Just finish your ice cream and then we can go home.”

 

Seungcheol shoots an eyebrow. His face clearly stated ‘Are you sure Seungkwannie because i know you know the guy is handsome and he’s clearly flirting with you. You _sure_ you wanted to go home without at least asking his name or something?’

 

Seungkwan replies with a scowl though.

 

(See? His hyung didn’t even do something offending but Seungkwan is annoyed. Today his feeling is a mess. He’s a grumpy, bitchy, rude human being when his feeling is a mess, that much he already knew and he doesn’t want to give a bad first impression to that ice cream boy.)

 

“Not in the mood hyung. Come on, finish your ice cream! I’m done.” He sets his cup on the table, taking out his phone and choosing to play his lvl 125 Candy Crush. Bored, he changes the game to his Clash of Clans, cursing when he saw how damaged his  buildings are after a battle he lose against some stranger.

If Seungkwan paid enough attention, he would’ve notice the sly grin on Seungcheol’s lips, the telepathy going on between his hyungs’s gazes, the meaningful head tilts and the back and forth frown, (mostly from Jeonghan) but he doesn’t, so of course he’s not  suspicious when Jeonghan excused himself to the bathroom, with Seungcheol following after ten minutes of waiting for his angel hyung, saying that he wanted to check on his boyfriend.

He thought maybe his hyung is having a minor stomachache but when Seungcheol _and_ Jeonghan didn’t come back after another ten minutes, suspicion begins to fill in his heart, because _If they did ‘it’ in the bathroom i swear i’m gonna report them to the owner of this place holyf*ck why can’t they keep their hands to themselves for a while goddammit._

 

So off he goes to the bathroom, only to find that all of the stalls are empty, not even a trace of his hyungs presence in these stalls.

 

 

 

 

_What the fuck._

 

 

 

 

He groans when he realized that both of his hyungs are doing one of their childish prank of ‘Leaving Seungkwan alone in the ice cream shop and hopefully he won’t kill us when he meet us in the future.’

 

 

 

 

_Oh, such reliable hyungs they are. I should’ve feel cautious when Jeonghan offered to buy ice creams and macaroons! Idiot Boo. Now what are you going to do?_

Frustratedly Seungkwan slams his head to the nearest wall, not even caring that he looked like a crazy person for doing this. How the hell is he suppose to go home? His ride was Seungcheol’s car, and he literally have zero amount of money in his pocket right now.

 

_I hate them._

 

When his phone rings he picks it up immediately, snapping to whoever it is at the other side of his phone.

 

 

 

 _“Don’t be angry please, Seungkwannie. This is Seungcheol’s plan, i have no choice other than helping him because he blackmailed me with_ _—_ _“_

_“DON’T LISTEN TO HIM, SEUNGKWAN-AH. How cruel of you, Yoon Jeonghan? Anyways, please don’t kill us? I have a very solid reason for my  stunt earlier and i can’t reveal it right now, so forgive us?”_

“I’m giving you a chance to say your last wish Seungcheol hyung because i swear i’m going to kick you right on your d*ck so you  can’t have sex for a month, you hear me?”

 

 _“Noo please listen to me!  Please,_ _—_ _Are you really laughing right now, Jeonghannie? I thought you love me?_ _—_ _you have to understand. Just talk to the handsome guy at the counter and we’re good, i promise.”_

“We’re good my ass. No, i already decided that i’m holding grudges against you and Jeonghan hyung but mostly _you_. I don’t care about that ice cream boy and i certainly don’t want to talk to him. I’m going to ask for Soonyoung or Seokmin hyung to pick me up and—“

 

_“Whoops, no can do Seungkwannie. We already told them to leave you alone and to ignore you because your mood is worsening, and they don’t want to taste your wrath soo yep. Your only way to get out of there is talking to that guy. Now, i have to go. I’m afraid your dark aura would kill me if i talk to you any longer now. Bye Seungkwannie, good luck!”_

“What— Wait, hyung, i’m not done—“

 

 

 

 

The line goes off.

 

 

 

 

 

  _Jerks. Stupid hyungs. Crazy idiots. Older guys whom i accidentally befriended with and now i’m questioning my life choices and my so called circle of friends or whatever._

Scowling, he storms out of the toilet and he goes straight to his seat. Okay, it’s not like he will goes up to the ice cream boy suddenly because that’s weird as fuck and he hated to be seen like a desperate boy who can’t go home although that’s his condition right now but _still_. This is a random stranger who’s hot as hell, a reincarnation of Leonardo DiCaprio although the real one isn’t dead yet and—

 

 

 

 

 

“Excuse me, are you okay? You’re a little bit pale.”

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, it’s the young DiCaprio. Where was he? Right, the reincarnation of Leonardo DiCaprio who’s not even dead yet there’s a young guy—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Shit._

Startled, Seungkwan whips his head to the side, swallowing his very ~~un~~ manly scream when he finds a very very attractive face hovering above him, a kind smile and gentle eyes peering down at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ABORT. PLAN TWO. WHAT’S YOUR FUCKING PLAN TWO BOO SEUNGKWAN?!_

Young DiCaprio, or _Vernon_ as the nametag says (this kind of has a déjà vu feeling......Nevermind.)  chuckles at him, his thin lips expanding to reveal a white pearly set of teeth, staring at him with interest and he hopes it’s not because of Vernon found Seungkwan amazingly stupid because who the heck even got left behind by his two other friends without himself knowing it? ~~(It would be good if the interest in those brown eyes are because he finds Seungkwan cute or lovely.)~~

 

“You looked so startled, i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Vernon says with another blinding smile and Seungkwan is tempted to cover his eyes with sunglasses because _shit_ this guy is glowing. (He’s kind of jealous because Vernon’s skin is so freakin smooth and so fuckin fair, unlike his skin which has the tendency to be a rebellious part of his body if he forgot to put on his moisturizer more than two days)

He realized that he’s been gaping like a goldfish when Vernon chuckles again, gently motioning to close Seungkwan’s lips..

 

 

 

 

 

_Someone bury me please. But let me kill my two oldest hyungs first, then i will rest in peace._

He’s pretty sure that his cheeks are covered by red color, because it’s _burning,_ the heat making him uncomfortable and it got worse when Vernon smiles that one smile when you’re trying to stifle your laughter, do you know that one? Embarrassed, Seungkwan throws his gaze to the floor, afraid that he would do something stupid if he looks at Vernon’s face again.

 

 

 

“Are you okay? You were so pale but now you’re so red. I think you’re sick, hold on, let me get you something tasty.”

 

 

 

And then Vernon is gone, scurrying back to the counter and taking out something that looks like a cake from the fridge, _wait_ it’s an ice cream cake, a delicious triple chocolate ice cream cake, and wow, Seungkwan already can taste the sweetness of the said cake, melting on his tounge and coating his teeth with chocolate colo—

 

On second thought, _maybe_ he shouldn’t eat the cake. (he couldn’t risk his appearance for a creamy, sweet, chocolatey ice cream cake. Nope.)

 

 

 

But when the small cake is placed in front of him, his thoughts of   _Don’t eat the cake_ , _You’re on a diet, Boo Seungkwan_ , _but i ate so much today_ flies out of the window, his heart, body, and mind focusing to the cake only, chocolate covered teeth and unattractive face smeared with frosting cream be damned. A chuckle from Vernon snaps him out of his self-debate with his inner self, staring at the handsome guy with a slightly pleading face but the thought of   _No money, idiot_  crossed his mind and he visibly deflates.

Afterall, it’s not about his diet or his attractiveness in the end. It’s money, it’s always the damn money. He couldn’t go home because of his empty pocket and now he couldn’t eat the cake because of his empty pocket  too.

 

Right now he’s really starting to hate the idea of paying everything with a single paper or some coins.

 

 

 

“It’s okay, it’s in the house. You can eat this whole cake, i’m paying. Consider this as a way of saying ‘You’re cute’ from me. Enjoy the cake.” Vernon ends his sentence with another wink and it’s either he really loves the idea of winking or he wants to show Seungkwan that he’s still attracted to him, Seungkwan hopes it’s the latter.

 

But right now, he gotta finish this delicious thing in front of him. Without further ado he grabs the small fork beside the cake, cutting it with lightning speed and popping in a big piece of triple chocolate cake into his mouth. As expected, it takes time to melt inside his mouth but the sweet and slightly bitter taste of chocolate hits him hard on his tounge when the cake finally melted, resulting him to let out a very satisfied hum, ignoring the girl next table who’s busy staring at him like he’s some kind of a maniac.

 

 

 

 _Don’t blame me if you’re on a diet and you can’t enjoy the cake like i do, btch. Mind your own business._ He throws a deathly glare towards the girl, rolling his eyes when the girl gives him an offended expression.

 

 

Whoa, it turns out that he’s still hungry, even after two slices of red velvet cake, a large sized chocolate with seasalt cheese foam drinks, _and_ two scoops of cream cheese and chocolate ice cream. He ate the whole triple chocolate ice cream cake, what the fuck. How much calories did he eat today, and damn those unhealthy amount of chocolates and sugar and everything in the cakes! His diet for this month is a total failure.

Before he could smash his face on the table a hand suddenly taps his shoulder, resulting him to jump from his seat but when he hears a now-familiar chuckle he immediately calms down.

 

 

“I’m glad that you like the cake. You like sweets huh?” Vernon appears beside him. The blinding smile is back with full force and Seungkwan sets his gaze on the now empty  plate(?) because he sure doesn’t want to be seen as a creeper. (Who else even gaped, _literally_ gaped like a fish out of the water in front of a very handsome guy you just met an hour ago? Like that’s so uncool and creepy. Thank God that this Vernon is a good guy.)

 

“You seems like a shy guy. It’s a little different from what i heard before. They said that you’re a good kid but you’re sassy and diva-is 80% of the time but i don’t see those traits in you right now. Well maybe that’s because you’re not close with me but i hope we can be close enough for you to show your other sides when you’re with me.”

 

In the middle of processing the _a shy guy, different from what i heard_ , _a good kid but sassy and diva-ish_ , longer version of _i want to know you more_ Vernon takes the empty plate from his table, his fingers touching the tip of Seungkwan’s own briefly with a friendly smile (but still with a flirtatious wink) before he goes to the counter once again, dumping the plate on the dirty dishes counter and goes on working like nothing is wrong, like he didn’t give Seungkwan a mini heart attack a split second before.

 

Great. Now he really wanted to ask for Vernon’s number.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Ice Cream Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice cream boy is cute. Does he think that Seungkwan is cute too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there guys! Finally hahaha.-. This took waaaaayyyyy much longer than i intended i apologizeT^T Sort of a plot twist? idk though....Well, enjoy!

 

 

Choi family is one of the prestigious family, known for their good genes and the famous people in the family tree. Most of them works as an actor, a singer, a model, a business man/woman, or a doctor. They’re beautiful, intelligent, sometimes dark and cunning but mostly a heartthrob.

So when Hansol hit puberty, it’s not surprising almost all the girls around him threw themselves to Hansol’s feet. Of course, the fact that he’s half Korean and half  American caused another trouble but his face, everyone around him always says he’s the incarnation of young Leonardo DiCaprio. The resemblance is uncanny, almost terrifying but he can live with that. Also he doesn’t hate being the object of attention from at least a dozen girls everyday, in fact he’s enjoying it.

           

I mean, receiving lunch boxes, chocolates, candies, lollipops, ice creams and other stuffs is a good thing right? 

 

He had his first girlfriend when he was in tenth grade. She was in her last year at school, four years older than Hansol and she was the one who stole his first kiss. Well, she’s pretty, considered as one of  the famous kids at his school. To be honest he didn’t like her, not even a tiny bit at all. He accepted her just because of her annoyingly insistent pleadings and that day he got a dare to have a senior girlfriend and, yep, he decided he’ll receive her love.

Dating a girl four years older than you has its own side effect, such as dragging you to the night clubs, forcing you to drink alcohols, and even introducing you to drugs. Hansol is lucky that his parents are strict about  those kind of things so he’s not interested with them.

 

Another side effect is, of course, sex.

 

His ex-girlfriend dropped a few hints back then but Hansol always played dumb, because no way in hell he would do something so special for him with someone so unimportant. Call him old school, call him lame but he actually wants to do it with the one he love. And clearly, it’s not his first girlfriend. The girl was persistent though, went as far as locking them both in the same room and practically shoving her ‘assets’ to Hansol’s face. Again, lucky for Hansol because somehow his friends searched for him, unlocking the door and set him free.

 

That day he broke up with his first girlfriend.

 

 

 

And he found out that he values sex more than he thought before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

More importantly, he found out he **doesn’t** **like** boobies. _And_ miss V.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His style is more like squishy manly booty with beautiful legs, and of course with something hanging in between them beautiful legs.

 

 

 

 

Conclusion, Choi Hansol  Vernon is gay. He went home after the incident slightly feeling traumatic because he almost lose his virginity, and with a tangled mind of _I’m gay_ , _I don’t like girls_ , and _Oh my GOD I’M GAY_ . The first thing he did was contacting the only person who likes boys he knew, his older cousin Seungcheol hyung. They talked about liking the same gender, how Seungcheol knew, why Seungcheol accepted the fact so easily, how did Seungcheol’s parents react to him coming out a year ago, what would Hansol’s parents do if they find out about him being gay, what’s their preference of slightly bigger booty or normal sized booty, slim petite boys or chubby boys, lean or muscular, younger or older.....

 

 

That night consisted of overwhelmingly confused Hansol and doting Seungcheol comforting the younger boy.

 

 

He came out the next day, because Seungcheol said earlier the better, _more time for them to accept the real you, Hansol-ah_. He kind of expected his father to lashed out immediately but no, they received the news rather calmly and when he asked why his mother only looked at him with a _You’re obvious, son_ kind of face. It was awkward between him and his father for a while but then after two weeks or three they’re back to normal.

 

Hansol is grateful both of his parents accepted him.

 

 

 

 

———

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, let me borrow your phoneee, i’m bored!”

“No, Hansol. I’m busy with my— hey!”

 

With Seungcheol’s phone in his hand, Hansol quickly ran downstairs, slamming the door in front of his hyung’s face in the process, laughing when Seungcheol shouts at him in rage.

 

Lately his hyung is always on his phone. Hansol is curious but his hyung never tells him why even when he asked politely.

 

“Yah, you brat! Gimme back my phone!” Seungcheol comes in scowling at him but Hansol only gives him a judging stare. “You said you’re busy.”

“Yeah, i was until you robbed my phone from me! Now give it back!”

 

Hansol rolls his eyes. “Hyung, you were just picking a photo to post on instagram.”  Seungcheol’s scowl deepens as he strides to where Hansol is standing. “Yeah, i wanted to post a photo of me and my boyfriend! It’s important! Now give—  it—    _oww, fuck!_ Hansol, give me my phone!” Hansol laughs in satisfaction when Seungcheol whines in pain, rubbing the sore spot he had just kissed with his elbow. Eventually he gives the thing back to his hyung but not without leaning over Seungcheol’s shoulder to see what his hyung is doing right now. “What’s his name hyung? Your boyfriend?” Hansol asks as he casually slings an arm on his shoulder. Seungcheol grunts. “Jeonghan, his name is Jeonghan you forgetful brat. Didn’t i tell you his name one month ago?”

 

He sighs. Having a boyfriend would be great. It’s already four years after he discovered that he’s gay, a great four years without annoying girls demanding him to love them back just because they gave him presents all the time, four years of freedom because almost half of his friends and admirers backed away from him, throwing all sorts of disgusted look when he rejected one of the girls with _I’m gay, sorry._ There were some boys confessing to him but he rejected them too, he doesn’t feel any attractions towards them.

 

Seungcheol only replies with a grunt or a hum everytime he commented about the photos, like how ugly Seungcheol’s derp faces are, why Seungcheol with his boyfriend poking each other’s cheeks looked disgustingly cute, Seungcheol lowkey bragging about his strength and lifting his boyfriend up _(I was NOT bragging about the results of going to the gym for the past three months, you lil sht.)_ , how happy Seungcheol and his boyfriend looked with their friends, and lastly Seungcheol and his boyfriend wearing a goddamn hot red lipstick pretending to kiss a cute guy with chubby cheeks and curly deep brown locks smiling brightly at the camera posing like a sassy diva—

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hansol blinks.

 

“..........Hyung wait! The previous photo, no, not that one, the other, not that one too—     ,,,    _definitely_ not that one— Ugh, the one where you and your boyfriend wore red lipstick!” He snatches the phone away once again, ignoring the protest from his cousin. Swiping two other photos he stopped when the photo popped out again, displaying the cute guy with chubby cheeks and the most charming eyes Hansol has ever seen.

“What’s wrong with this photo? If you’re gonna say Jeonghan looks like a real girl here i’m going to forbid you from entering my house ever again in the future, you hear me?” Seungcheol mumbles from his side. Hansol scrunches up his nose but he ignores his hyung, instead focusing his gaze on the boy. 

 

“Hansol? Seriously the look on your face right now is creeping me out.” Seungcheol taps his shoulder three times, concern lacing his words and Hansol throws him a nasty glare. “What was that supposed to mean? Anyways, who is this boy hyung?” Hansol tries to ask casually but he knows it doesn’t work because of his unusual reaction towards the photo. Seriously, why did he lose his cool? Okay maybe this guy is cute, but aside from his heart stopping briefly only to thumped faster than before and his stomach giving birth to thousands of butterflies flying around in it there’s no reason for him to react violently like that.

 

 

......Right?

 

 

“Oh him? He’s my friend.”  The reply is short, annoying Hansol because he knows his hyung knows he had never give a reaction like that before from seeing an unknown boy. This is his closest cousin afterall, he knew very well that Seungcheol is being mischievous right now, amusement dancing in his eyes when Hansol scowls at him with the subtle hint of blush gracing his cheeks. “You know very well that’s not the answer i wanted to hear.” He grumbles. Seungcheol smirks deviously.

 

“Why do you want to know, Hansolliee~?”

 

Groaning, Hansol facepalmed himself, not so subtly muttering _oh hell no_ and groaning even more when his hyung replies with _oh hell yes_ loud and clear. 

 

“Look, i just want to know his name, kay? It’s not like i felt love at first sight when i saw him in the photo.” Seungcheol’s eyebrows almost disappears in his hair line and Hansol gives him one of his most unamused face. “S’fine if you don’t want to tell me but don’t blame me if your boyfriend know you jacked off with that one scandalious photo of him you took secretly, i’m sure if judging by the way he—“

“Okay, okay!  His name is Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan. Sophomore just like you. His birthday just passed recently, one month and two days older than you.” Seungcheol scowls at him. “He’s from Jeju, moved here when he got the scholarship in my university. His hobbies are singing and making me having headaches everytime he fights with other students just because they badmouthed someone in our circle of friends. All of his social media usernames are babyBoo. Once said that he’s a part time salty Seungkwan and full time diva Boo. There, happy now?”

Hansol chuckles gleefully when his cousin grunts in annoyance after he gave the phone back. “Thankyou hyung. That was a little bit too much on your part because i only asked for his name but you are so kind, giving me his basic informations.”

 

 

 

 

—

 

Tuesday, 02/03

 

—

 

Thursday, 03/03

 

—

 

Thursday, 17/03

 

 

 

 

—

 

Sat, 19/03

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

So here he is. Nervously standing behind the counter, glancing to his crush from time to time.

 

 The actual plan was to somehow invite Hansol to their table, casually interacting until Seungcheol and Jeonghan left them, pretending that Seungcheol’s parents wanted to talk with Seungcheol and Jeonghan has to accompany him because he’s going to be nervous and bla bla bla. But to his surprise, when he arrived at his work place his friend messaged him, apologizing because he can’t go to work, he got a flu and a pretty bad fever. Of course, this is going to affect their plan so he told Seungcheol and his hyung said no need to panic because he got this a.k.a he already prepared a plan B.

Hansol being the good dongsaeng he is (sometimes), didn’t even question what the hell is plan B, choosing to go along with his hyung’s plan. He feels more nervous when Seungcheol said Seungkwan is not in a good mood. Based on his observation from Seungkwan’s daily tweets, weekly IG post, random Facebook updates (not stalking okay? O-B-S-E-R-V-A-T-I-O-N) Seungkwan will be ten times more sarcastic or one hundred times more quiet than usual. Hansol would be glad to have the sarcastic one because at least he could see just how much he can handle Seungkwan’s sarcasm, you know, for future reference. ~~In case they ends up as boyfriends or something.~~

 But his hyung told him, this one is in quiet mode.

 

Well, just not his luck then?

 

The moment Seungchel messaged him that they’re close, Hansol prepared his heart, secretly practicing his smirk on his phone’s front camera, choosing his right eye to wink because if he does it with his left, he looked like he got some dirt in his eye. Just after he combed his hair with his fingers for the nth time the bell dinged, revealing his cousin and his boyfriend (wow okay Jeonghan hyung is beautiful) with his internet (social media?) crush , Boo Seungkwan.

Lo and behold. Standing behind his hyungs with a sullen expression, pulling at Hansol’s ~~whipped~~ heartstrings. That subtle pout, _ohmygosh_ he just wanted to pick the older boy up and set him on his lap, tenderly hugging him from behind and resting his chin on Seungkwan’s slightly smaller shoulder. ~~And maybe even kiss him senseless but let’s keep it low.~~

When Seungcheol raised an eyebrow he fixed his posture, welcoming the new customers with his most cheerful voice. (Even though Seungkwan wasn’t staring at him)

At least he gave four winks, a smirk, a coy smile and maybe he’s too obvious to laid his fingers on top of Seungkwans but he managed to asked Seungkwan what’s wrong after Seungcheol and Jeonghan left him alone. (that fcker he called as his older cousin, really. He literally flew out of the toilet with his boyfriend without even sending him a glance. At least Jeonghan hyung quietly sent him an encouraging word, _Fighting!_ )

He was satisfied with himself when Seungkwan ate the ice cream cake deliciously, looking like a child with some dirty chocolate spots on the corner of his lips. The guy is shy though, 180° the difference from what Seungcheol had told him before. Hansol has two hypothesis about this. One, Seungkwan is shy around new people but this is so unlikely because Seungkwan is known as the social butterfly so, _two_ , Seungkwan is attracted to him, because Seungcheol once told him before, _Seungkwan will be all flustered and shy around the person he finds attractive_...

 

He’s praying with all of his might that it’s the latter.

 

Right now he’s confused of what to do next. Approach him again and maybe chat a little? Asking him why did his friends leave him behind? Straight to the point, telling Seungkwan that he’s Seungcheol’s cousin and his stalker for a month or more—

 

On second thought, maybe not.

 

What is he gonna do?

 

 

 

“Um, excuse me, but.....uh, can i....can i—  can i talk to you for a sec?”

 

Hansol almost fell off his chair when that sweet sweet voice talked to him. Quickly gaining his composure he smiles in a friendly manner, internally giggling and squealing when Seungkwan puffs his cheeks a little.

 

“So....You probably saw my unfortunate situation. My friends are being stupid and they left me behind with no wallet and no money at all. Basically with nothing because i left my bag in their car, so right now i don’t know what to do because i can’t go home. You’re literally the only person i know in this place so, i know we’re strangers but can you help me....? Maybe you can lend me some money... I promise i’ll return them! Just, i need to—“

“Well, maybe i can give you a ride. I bring my car, so you don’t have to borrow my money. What do you think, uh, your name is....?” _Smooth._

“Oh, my name is Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan. Are you sure you’re okay with that? Because i only need transport money, my house isn’t that far from here and i can pay you back—“

“No, no, it’s fine. Besides, the chance of meeting somebody like you only happens once in a lifetime, i better make the most of it right?”  And wink. Hansol jumps around in his mind, screaming and maybe laughing happily because really, Seungkwan is blushing. Beet red and all the way from the tip of his ears to the base of his neck. This means at least he _really_ found Hansol attractive. He has a chance!

Chuckling softly to cover his urges to choke on his own saliva he tells Seungkwan to wait for him. His shift is almost over so it’s not going to be that long. After serving three ice cream cones the employee who’s going to replace him finally came, and Hansol removes his uniform (sort of?), smiling to the older boy.

 _“Have a nice date, Hansol.”_  Jisoo chuckles playfully when he caught Hansol glancing at one of the customers time to time from behind the tiny cubic they use to put their stuffs in.

Hansol only gives him a shrug and he goes to Seungkwan after he put his uniform in the locker. The boy keeps his head down when he sees Hansol walking to his table, he can see the scrunch of Seungkwan’s cute nose from between his bangs and Hansol wants to reach out and pinch it.

 

 “Hey, let’s go.”

 

As they walk to his car awkward silence falls between them. Hansol kind of didn’t expect this to happen because Seungkwan is a hearty talker, in fact Seungcheol had just talked about how Seungkwan didn’t know the meaning of silence yesterday, talking about everything and _anything_ even when his hyung had requested him to be quiet at least for ten minutes.

Does Seungkwan feels uncomfortable with him? Is it because of his flirty ways of interacting with the boy earlier? Or is it simply because of their status, practically still labeled as strangers?

 

Internally debating his next move Hansol opens the door for Seungkwan, (who’s still blushing by the way, although it’s not as red as it was in the café) smiling when the boy mutters an almost inaudible thankyou. He gets in the other side of the car, his mind still full of _what do i do now_ ,   _do i say a compliment or do i ask whats his fave color_ ,   _shiT I NEED TO CALL SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG WHAT DO I DO NOW_. As he turns on the engine, Hansol glances at the quiet boy, grimacing internally when he found Seungkwan so rigid and uptight.

 

“Relax, Seungkwan. I’m not going to do anything bad to you...” Seungkwan blinks twice, seems a little taken aback and Hansol is ready to take his words if somehow they offend Seungkwan but then the older boy grins shyly.  “Oh sorry. Am i really that tense? It’s just.....This is my first time meeting someone whose face is the same as Leonardo DiCaprio, more so giving me a ride home.” Seungkwan says, his shoulder loosening up a little and his back leaning further on the seat. Hansol beams a little. “So, where are we going now?”

Seungkwan told him an address, _which_ sounds familiar but he throws the feeling at the back of his mind because Seungkwan is initiating little conversations right now.

 

“So....Vernon,  uh, are you a freshman or a sophomore??” The question is ended by a cute grimace and Hansol coos internally. “Just call me Hansol. Vernon is my last name. I’m a sophomore. What about you?”

 

“Really?? Then we’re the same age! I was born in earlier months, what about you?”

 

 

Their conversation flows fluently after that. Hansol can’t help but letting his lips curving upwards everytime Seungkwan unconsciously does something cute in his eyes, or everytime he throws a joke (about what ways he’s going to use when he kills his hyungs, where is he going to hide their bodies......he’s cute, isn’t he?). If he used to said the sparkle in Seungkwan’s eyes are beautiful, with strong disagreement from Seungcheol because he only saw pictures of Seungkwan and _pictures didn’t show our true beauty, Hansol_ when his hyung got home after a particular happy date with his boyfriend, right now he found himself agreeing with his hyung.

 

The real aura from Seungkwan is _overwhelming_.

 

There’s a hint of bravery, boldness, a little bit daring and a hint of passion, of self-confidence, appearing a little arrogant and prideful, but Hansol can see through it. He can see the little spot of ‘what if’ in Seungkwan’s eyes, a boy who only does his best to make everyone he treasures in his heart feels happy because of him, the sweet side of Seungkwan’s rare affectionate moments.(or maybe he can say all of that because of his detailed observation but let’s not tell Seungkwan about it) It’s just so adorable, Seungkwan’s existence is cute, adorable, lovely, and _beautiful_ , and Hansol is sure he’s positively whipped.

Even though his eyes doesn’t stay on Seungkwan all the time because he’s driving, Hansol’s heart is busy somersaulting in his ribcages, the presence of his crush enough to make his heart go crazy. When he accidentally locked eyes with Seungkwan everytime he glances briefly at the older boy, he almost can’t tear his eyes away, basically all he wanted to do is to stare lovingly into those brown-ish black gems.

All of his imaginations about meeting the older boy came true, from how Seungkwan’s rich brown hair looks so soft and silky and _smooth_ all Hansol wanted to do is to cards his fingers in it, how Seungkwan’s lively voice is currently his favorite sound in the world, how the sparkle in Seungkwan’s eyes are brighter than the sunlight, how Seungkwan’s little smile seems to lighten up his world and _how_ is he going to ask for the older’s phone number? He actually can ask his cousin but that doesn’t seem like something a gentleman would do right? Subtly sighing he concentrates on the road once more, after briefly ~~ogling~~ staring at his crush for a few seconds.

 

“You can turn right when you find a crossroad.” Seungkwan says suddenly, and Hansol nods to acknowledge his words and—   _wait_ this road seems familiar, did he pass this road before? Blinking, he feels the shiver coming up from his spine to his entire body as he realized that _this is the way to Seungcheol’s house._

 

Fuck.

 

_Okay, calm down. Let’s just pray that aunt Junhee and uncle Moonkyu isn’t home. It’s going to be okay if they’re not home. Just relax...._

It works a little but then the thought of _what if they’re home_ pops up again and Hansol gulps down the heavy feeling in his throat. Let’s see, the way to prevent Seungkwan from committing three murders instead of just two is.......?

“Seungkwan, did one of your hyung say something about me?” Carefully asking he checks Seungkwan’s expression through the rear mirror. Even in this ‘death or life’ situation his heart thumps a little bit faster when Seungkwan purses his lips as he thinks about the answer. “Seungcheol hyung, -you know, the guy with the short brown hair- said i needed to talk to you, do you know why? Perhaps you’re his friend or something? Because isn’t it weird for him to suddenly ordered me around like that, talking to a stranger no less?” The tilt of Seungkwan’s head is cute but he needs to focus here.

“Yeah, but promise me don’t be mad?” Hansol grins a little when Seungkwan squints his eyes at him. “What is it? How can i promise i’m not going to be angry at you if i didn’t know the problem?” He furrows his eyebrows, suspicion clear on his features. Hansol laughs it off though, he needs to be as relaxed as he could be so Seungkwan doesn’t get more suspicious than this. “Then i’m not going to tell you.” Playful, smooth, and laid back. He can do this!

Okay maybe he’s on the verge of danger because Seungkwan is _pouting_ , the same pout as the one he displayed when he entered the ice cream parlor. The urge to tell him everything he knows is strong but Hansol stands his own ground. “Oh come on don’t be so mean! You know i just got left behind by my questionable hyungs!” Seungkwan says with a little frown. “You have to promise first,  Boo. Just one tiny little promise.” Seungkwan stares at him rather skeptically, making Hansol’s heartbeats speeds up a little. “Fine, i promise. But this better be good, because my trust is expensive okay?” Finally Seungkwan gives in. Hansol glances back to the road, silently chuckling when the boy beside him whines a little. “Come on, tell me!”

“Hmm, let’s see. You said it yourself that your hyung’s behavior is a little weird. Then can i ask you one question?” Hansol stops the car one block away from Seungcheol’s house. “What is it? Don’t be such a secretive person oh God.” Seungkwan says with a scowl. “Well, what’s your hyungs family name? The brown haired one.” He turns his body to face Seungkwan, resting his elbow on the dashboard before he rests his chin on his knuckle. The response is immediate and Hansol absolutely loves the redness on Seungkwan’s cheeks. Really though, if Seungkwan does feel something for him then his life would be complete!

 

“Seungcheol hyung? His surname is Choi.  Why?  Don’t tell me your surname is Choi too and he’s your older brother or some shit like that.”  Okay, maybe if Seungkwan is scowling and his aura practically screams ‘MURDER!’ like this Hansol has to be more careful so he’s not in Seungkwan’s list of ‘People i wanted to kill.’

 

“You’re right though.”

“Are you fuckin SERIOUS DON’T TELL ME YOU”RE IN THIS PLAN TOO I SWE—”

“Whoaa, chill tiger. Yes, he’s my older relative but he’s my cousin. And although all of this partially is because of me wanting to know you better i swear i know nothing about Seungcheol hyung’s stupid plan of leaving you alone back there.” He puts up both of his hands in surrender, smiling when Seungkwan raises an unbelieving eyebrow at him. “Trust me. In fact, i don’t have the heart to leave someone as cute as you alone like that. What if someone harasses you? Or if they’re a crazy person who likes to take your picture secretly like a stalker and they spread it online saying you’re his/her boyfriend and—“

“Okay, i get it, i get it Hansol. Yeesh, stop the crazy imagines. Besides nobody would want to kidnap me. Why would they?” Seungkwan grumpily replies as he throws his gaze to the window although Hansol can see that his cheeks are getting more red. “Are you kidding me? Didn’t you hear my words? Nobody would miss the opportunity to know you better. Like me! Anyways, let’s go to Seungcheol hyungs house.” Hansol starts driving again, all the while smiling lopsidedly because at least now he’s _safe_. From his observation (once again, observation. NOT stalking) if there’s one thing Seungkwan hated the most then it’s a liar. Or a lie. Maybe he put his cousin in danger but it’s not his fault that his cousin left Seungkwan behind (when Seungkwan is in a bad mood, no less!) , so the moment Seungcheol quietly sneaked out of the ice cream parlor is the moment Seungcheol digged his own graveyard.

“Don’t kill them please.” Hansol chimes cheerfully when he stops the car in front of Seungcheol’s house. The scrunch of Seungkwan’s nose is cute but he still needs a confirmation that Seungkwan won’t harm his cousin + Jeonghan hyung. Or at least preventing Seungkwan from committing murder. “I promise i won’t. Maybe they will get away with just a few scratches here and there....” The older boy purses his lips in dismay.

 

They both got out of the car, Hansol locking it after Seungkwan stands beside him. He chuckles when he saw the pouty-angry-sullen look on Seungkwan’s face, playfully shrugging his shoulder when Seungkwan turns to glare at him. With all of his sassy diva gloriousness the older boy strides confidently past the somehow wide-open fence. It’s as if Seungcheol already knew that Seungkwan will find out about his mischievous plan and right now he’s trying to lessen his punishment by giving Seungkwan an easy access to his house. Because seriously, the fence is usually locked, for whatever reason.

Hansol watches in amusement as Seungkwan’s murderous aura disappears right at the moment Aunt Junhee opened the door after he ~~punched~~ pressed the bell.

 

‘Why, hello dear! Oh, hansol, did you come with Seungkwan? Hmm, i can smell love in the air right now...” Aunt Junhee winks and Hansol’s pretty sure his face is heavily flushed. “We came together because i met Hansol at his workplace and i found out he’s Seungcheol hyung’s cousin! I need to get my bag from Seungcheol hyung so when he said he wants to visit his cousin i unconsciously.....Uh, nevermind auntie. Um, can we meet Seungcheol hyung?” Seungkwan says smoothly. “Sure, sweetheart. Seungcheol is upstairs with his boyfriend. You better knock before you enter though. Never know what they are doing at this moment.” Aunt Junhee giggles before she steps aside, letting them in but Hansol grimaces in disgust when he imagined what ‘activities’ the hyungs might be doing right now. “Noted auntie. Thankyou for the.....uh, advice.”

 

Awkwardly shuffling upstairs Hansol chuckles when Seungkwan blushed from the tip of his ears to the base of his neck, clearly embarrassed because of Seungcheol’s moms ‘advice’.  Boy, Seungkwan sure does blush easily.

‘You’re so red, Seungkwan-ah~” He singsongs when they reached the second floor. Immediately he gets a deathglare as a reply but to Hansol this one only looks like an angry kitten trying to scare his enemy away. “Sssh! Shut up, they can hear us.” Hansol shoots an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to knock first, to prevent us from, _you know_ , being cockblockers or something.” He smirks as Seungkwan stares at with a scandalized expression. “Then you first. Go first, Hansol. Tell me if they’re really doing it.” Seungkwan replies grumpily. Hansol shrugs his shoulder and he steps forward. “Anything for you.”

 

He tries to turn the knob, the thing easily clicked open and he opens the door slowly. The light is on, though. So he opens the door widely, almost cooing when he saw Seungcheol and his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Cuddling, even.

 

Too bad it’s going to be disturbed by an angry diva.

 

 

“Are they doing it?”

 

Hansol turns around to find Seungkwan covering his eyes with one hand, although he clearly can see through the gap of his fingers. Seriously, Seungkwan is so adorable he wants to keep him forever in his pocket.

 

“No they’re not. They’re just sleeping. You _sure_ you want to disturb them? They looks so peaceful.” Hansol answers quietly. Seungkwan furrows his eyebrows and he marches forward, halting just right in front of the door, quietly sighing before he carefully closes the door. “You’re right they’re sleeping so soundly.....Argh, remind me to get my revenge next time. Right now i want my bag! I think Seungcheol hyung left it in his car....” Dejectedly, his shoulder deflates a little. “Seungcheol hyung usually parked his car at the empty area five or six houses away from here. We can ask for the key from aunt Junhee and then we can get your bag. Come on.” Hansol cocks his head to the stairs, smiling softly when Seungkwan nods fervently.

After they asked for the key from Seungcheol’s mom they walks in silence to the parking area(?). Hansol unlocks the car, thanking every God up there when he found Seungkwan’s bag at the back seat. ( _my bag is the blue and white checkered backpack. That one. The only beautiful thing between those garbages. Yes thankyou very much Hansol.)_

“Soo, want me to take you home?” He nervously asks the older boy, but of course he hides his nervousness with a coy smile. “Hm, let me think.....” Seungkwan puts his index finger on his chin, a hint of playfulness seeping through his eyes.

 

 

“No.”

 

The rejection is a little bit shocking and Hansol can’t hide his surprised face.

 

 

“Oh...Okay then.....Uh, do you have money with you— Oh right you have your backpack now....I...i guess...This is goodbye....?” _Sorry Seungcheol hyung. After all of the pain i put you through i failed to accomplish my mission...._

“But for compensation i’ll give you my number.” Hansol gapes stupidly at the sight of Seungkwan writing his phone number on his palm with a pen God knows where he took it from. “Bye bye, Hansol~ And oh, being cute and flustered like that suits you too! I like the cheeky side better though. Until we meet again!” Seungkwan winks and blows him a kiss before he turns around, walking to the opposite way from Seungcheol’s house.

The sight of Seungkwan’s back getting smaller and smaller provokes something in his mind, making him jump in happiness, unconsciously shouting _YES!_ very loudly and smiling like an idiot when he stares at the numbers mesmerizedly. To be honest right now he doesn’t care if Seungkwan finds out he used to observed the guy from his social media, because right now on his palm, there’s his future boyfriend numbers written on it. (Let’s hope for the best guys. There’s nothing wrong with hoping right?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hi?x) This is your lovely author minxBaek;;) I want to do something different with the conversation so yep. Tell me guys, are the pics okay? Can you read the words? Are they too small? Tell me in the comment down below! (Those pics are inspired by iamnotokpop's fic!xD) And thankyou for 49 kudos guys seriously i love you all:") Okay then. I hope you enjoy reading the second part! Leave me some kudos and some comments....:'D Until the next time!


	3. Epilogue (kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some confession and some rejection (sort of)....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dere my lovely beans:) So i kind of rushed the ending ahaha im so sorry:( I have a really bad writer's block for the past two weeks and i wasnt able to write anything:( Well, this is the best i can do rn, so, once again i apologize:") The ending wasn't supposed to be like that but my original idea flew away T^T Anyways, enjoy the last part! :D

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

 

Hansol smiles.

 

In front of him(although the person is standing at least five steps away from him) is a beautiful person,  _no_ ,  the **most beautiful** person he has ever seen in his life. Hansol is lucky he met, oh, perhaps it’s more fitting if we say he _saw_ the person years ago when he was in his sophomore year. Well, his cousin has lots of important roles in his relationship with his boyfriend. Without Seungcheol, he wouldn’t even have the guts to meet Seungkwan in person. Maybe forever he would always be Seungkwan’s secret admirer, observing him through his social medias, asking Seungcheol about him almost everyday, following every updates about Seungkwan, like literally _every updates_ about him. ~~Or ‘stalking’. Yeah, whatever.~~ (Although that one thing about Daehyun has a crush on Seungkwan is just a bullshit. Apparently, Hansol didn’t know that Daehyun has a boyfriend named Yoo Youngjae, the other singer in B.A.P and  Seungcheol used that as a weapon to ‘moved his instinct to claim Seungkwan as his own’, his ~~shitty~~ lovely older cousin said.)

Right now he’s grinning widely, his smile reaching his eyes and practically his eyes smiles with his lips, because Seungkwan is laughing cutely at whatever Seungcheol was saying a few minutes ago. Okay Hansol is a bit jealous because Seungkwan is facing Seungcheol, has been chatting with him for the past ten minutes, completely ignoring his ~~lonely~~ boyfriend without initiating skinship, not even holding hands or standing closely to each other. Seungcheol has his hand on Jeonghan’s waist, at least. Shouldn’t they do the same?

Subtly pouting he scoots closer to where Seungkwan is standing, tugging softly at his boyfriend’s shirt. There’s no response from him and Hansol frowns. From the corner of his eyes he can see Seungcheol smirking, probably laughing at his misery internally. Hansol throws his cousin an unamused face before he steps closer to Seungkwan, his body and Seungkwan’s body so close he almost can feel Seungkwan’s body heat.

 

“Oh, Hansollie~ What’s wrong?” The fond smile on Seungkwan’s lips and the little pat on his cheeks is enough to make him feel better but Hansol keeps his sulky expression. He shakes his head cutely before he leans on Seungkwan’s shoulder, slightly nuzzling his face on the crook of Seungkwan’s neck. Soon a gagging noise can be heard, followed by a soft slapping noise and an exaggerated whine, indicating ‘domestic violence’ as Seungcheol often says, or ‘Jeonghan properly reminding Seungcheol that they’re just as cheesy and disgusting as their dongsaengs’ just happened.

 

(Hansol prefers the latter.)

 

“Hannie what was that for? You hit me so hard!” Seungcheol’s whiny voice comes in his ears and Hansol peeks from his position on Seungkwan’s neck just to give his cousin a mocking smirk. “ssh, Cheol. Don’t disturb them. Just let them be.” Jeonghan replies sternly. Seungkwan lets out a quiet giggle and Hansol gives him a little peck on his neck. He wraps his arm possessively on Seungkwan’s stomach, giving him a backhug and practically wanting to mold their body together into one. He can hear Jeonghan’s fond _Awwwwww_ but he ignores his hyungs just for the sake of nosing Seungkwan’s neck because seriously though, his boyfriend smells so ~~delicious~~ freakin good he wants to ~~lick~~ keep his head there forever on Seungkwan’s neck. 

 

 

Oh, are you curious about _how the hell_ and _why the fuck_ did they managed to survive Seungkwan’s wrath, the next day?

 

 

 Well, if you’re _that_ curious let’s find out!

 

 

 

—

 

 

**Part 3 : Confessing In An Un-poetry-ish Way**

 

 

 

Hansol nervously bites his lips as he ponders between his available options right now.

 

 ** _1._** Calls Seungkwan and possibly ruins his flirtatious Casanova image when he accidentally sputters something embarrassing because he can’t handle Seungkwan’s beautiful voice.

 ** _2._** Don’t call Seungkwan and feeling pressured because Seungkwan clearly said _“Call me!”_ when he gave his number 6 hours ago plus Seungkwan might see him as a coward just because he doesn’t call the pretty boy. (okay maybe Seungkwan didn’t exactly say ‘call me’ but he gave his numbers so he lowkey wanted Hansol to call him right?)

 ** _3._** Delete Seungkwan’s number from his handphone and pretend all of this didn’t happen and he would go back to admire Seungkwan from behind his computer or mobile phone and maybe he will try persuading his parents to move back to New York because if Seungkwan finds out Hansol is his ~~loyal stalker~~ secret admirer he is sure as fuck the boy won’t let it go easily.

 

His last option sounds great, to be honest. Seungcheol can pass the news to Seungkwan about his (made up) backstory of why Hansol suddenly leave Korea without telling the boy and even without calling him first. The only problem here is Hansol doesn’t have the heart to leave the boy without saying anything. (And his parents won’t agree even if he begs for an eternity, they’re already comfortable living here and of course Hansol’s little love problem won’t change their mind.) Grunting, he slams his head on the wall in front of him, ignoring the weird stares from his family because he’s been standing here for like ten minutes long trying to gather his courage to call ~~his~~ babyBoo.

 

 

“Sol oppa what are you doing there?”

 

Almost dropping his phone Hansol squeaks, putting a hand on his chest and throwing a pointed stare at his little sister.

 

“None of your business Sophia. Just watch the movie.” Hansol says. His parents immediately shoots an eyebrow at him though, clearly disliking his sarcastic tone. Sophia, the ever loving sister smiles at him in a way Hansol knows she will say something that is supposed to be a secret between them, and before Hansol can give her a warning or something she opens her mouth.

 

“Mommy, Daddy, do you know that Sol oppa is stalking his crush for the past month? The boy’s username is ‘babyBoo’ on almost every social medias he has and Sol oppa stalks his account everyday to check on the boy o—”

“OOOookayyy there sof i think you’re talking a little bit too much there, why don’t you enjoy the movie? Isn’t it your favorite?”

 

Hansol glares when his little sister stuck her tongue out playfully, before going back to watch the movie, a satisfied expression on her face. His parents didn’t even react in a ‘flashy’ way, just a short glance between each other with a knowing smile, kind of scaring Hansol because if they think his behavior is normal then.....(Fine, he admits, he is _indeed_ stalking Seungkwan and it’s a little bit creepy but he’s not disturbing the boy!)

 

“Why aren’t you scolding me?” He asks suspiciously. “Why should we? Hansol-ah, you’re already a big boy now. You know  the consequences of your actions, you know you have to be responsible for them right? Stalking isn’t a really right thing to do but as long as you don’t hurt or disturb him then we won’t call the police.” His father says in a playful way, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning when Hansol groans. “Sure dad. Now excuse me i need to do some—”

 

“He wants to call babyBoo!” Sophia screams in delight, laughing at Hansol’s distressed expression.

 

Grumbling, he closed the door behind him, going straight to his bed and flops down like a tired puppy. His inner thoughts are still conflicting  by the way.

 

To call Seungkwan or not to call Seungkwan. That is the life’s most difficult question for Hansol right now.

Hansol  huffs as he throws his phone away, watching the thing bounces on the mattress briefly. Seriously, his usual self (or his usual self when he pretended he’s straight, as his mature ~~pft what~~ cousin said) would call the boy immediately, confidence oozing from every inch of his body and pretty sure he’s not going to stutter at all. But right now, Hansol is incredibly shy (for whatever reason) just to call Seungkwan, the thoughts of hearing Seungkwan’s sweet sweet voice is enough for him to feel the butterflies flying around in his stomach.

 

 

_“Hello?”_

 

 

See, he’s that desperate to hear Seungkwan’s voice he’s even imagining things, such as Seungkwan’s lovely hello an—

 

 

 

_“Hello? If this is one of your pranks, Hoshi and DK hyung i swear i’m going to come to your houses and beat the shit out of you.”_

Hansol froze.

 

 

_“Hellooooo? This is getting creepy guys, please talk or do something!”_

Scrambling he immediately grabs his phone from across the bed, grimacing when his screen displays his connected call with Seungkwan.

 

 

 _“Okay who is this?! It’s ten p.m and i want to finish my night beauty routine! I have to finish wearing my face mask and i still have to apply moisturizer you dumb human being. Now please excuse me i have lots of task to do so hang up or so help me God i can’t deal with this kind of shit right_ _—_ _“_  
  


Hansol hastily ends the connection, still gaping at the fact he accidentally called Seungkwan when he threw his phone away. Now what’s he gonna do? That call just prove the fact ‘Hansol can’t talk properly when Seungkwan is talking’ and he’s not sure what to feel about that. He really wants to call ~~soon to be his~~ diva boy but if he mess up....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But he calls anyways. After fifteen minutes of pacing around in his room he sighs as he decided to press Seungkwan’s number.

The fluttering bees in his stomach started to buzz softly when Seungkwan picks up, he opens his mouth to say hi—

 

 

_“WHAT IS IT. WHOEVER THIS PERSON IS IMMA GONNA SLAP YOU REGARDLESS OF YOUR GENDER WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK_ _—_ _“_

“uh, hey Seungkwan. It’s me, Hansol.....”

 

 

 

 

Silence.

 

Grimacing, Hansol picks up the falling noise from the other side of this call, a not-so-silent surprised gasp accompanied with muffled.....screaming? screeches? He doesn’t know but he found Seungkwan’s sudden change of attitude cute. (It’s weird yeah. But c’mon, this is his crush of course he’s cute af!)

 

_“Hansol? Why didn’t you tell me it was you?! I was scared you know because you didn’t say anything when you first called me.”_

“Yeah...Sorry about that... That was an accident, sorry. I was going to call you tomorrow because it’s already the time for most of the people to sleep and i don’t  want to disturb you if you’re sleeping so i was startled when i accidentally called your number....”

_“Oh...So the first call was an accident? Ugh i was so scared! Anyways, why are you calling me?”_

“Uh..I just wanted to? I want to hear your voice before i go to sleep.”

_“.............You’re good with your words, you know that right?”_

“Thankyou for the compliment, boo.”

_“You’re welcome sweet potato.”_

“Hey! Are you saying that i look like a potato?”

_“Nopeee.Merong~ Hehehe~”_

Hansol clutches his phone while he desperately tries to seal his ~~inner fanboy~~ feelings coming out from his mouth because he’s pretty sure he would squeal like a little boy receiving some new toys. Boo Seungkwan had just giggled  and it’s literally the cutest sound Hansol has ever heard in his entire life. He didn’t even know it exist until Seungkwan presented it directly to his ear. _Life is good._

 

 

 

“Soo, what are you doing right now?”

_“I’m applying my moisturizer right now. What are you doing?”_

“Calling the cute guy i met today at my working place~”

_“............................”_

“Awwww i’m sure you’re blushing right now!”

_“No i’m not!”_

“Haha so you **were**?”

_“No i’m not Hansol! Dammit. Okay, instead of talking non-sense about me blushing or not let’s just talk about your family connection with Seungcheol hyung.”_

‘Why do you want to talk about that?”

_“Just because. Besides, i’m curious about how and why did you ask Seungcheol hyung to introduce you to me. I mean, you could’ve introduce yourself to me! It’s not like i bite or anything.”_

Hansol internally panics. He never expected Seungkwan to say something like that, kind of slips from his mind because he’s too busy observing (or stalking, whatever) and monitoring Seungkwan’s daily actions. Silently gulping down the nervous lump in his throat he covers his mini mental breakdown with a little chuckle.

 

 

 

“For practical reasons, Seungkwan. He’s my cousin, he’s your friend too. Besides, if i introduced myself directly i think you would ignore me because you tend to be very cautious when you meet a stranger on social media.”

_“Ahhh really? Hmm, are you sure it’s not because of you being my stalker and you don’t have enough amount of courage to approach me?”_

The tone is the definition of playful but Hansol almost had a heart attack because Seungkwan dead on touched the sensitive subject without even realizing it. He tries to laugh it off, although it came out a little bit forced Hansol hopes Seungkwan doesn’t pick on his second mini mental breakdown.

 

 

 

“Of course not! Hey, i’m not that shallow okay? Anyways, anything else you want to ask?” Shameless Hansol _is_ shameless but for once in a lifetime he’s kind of grateful for the little amount of shamelessness in him. (not so little though. Medium level, maybe? It takes a lot to say something 180° the difference from the truth.....)

_“How do you know about my habit,ignoring strangers on social media? And the cake! It was a triple chocolate one, my favorite. How do you know so much about me?”_

Hansol’s breath slightly hitched because of Seungkwan’s third attack but he immediately sighs, in a seriously-are-you-really-asking-about-that kind of manner before he explains his (fake) reasonings.

 

 

 

“Uh, Seungcheol is my cousin? And he’s your hyung too, so he definitely wants our—, i mean my.....advances....to be successful. He gave me a few tips on how to win your heart, including your routine when you’re feeling upset, your unhealthy obsession towards chocolate, your habits of taking pre-cautions whenever someone tries to approach you, and well, just about you in general i guess.”

_“......Wow, Seungcheol hyung really did that? Ha, he didn’t even help me when i got into an argument with Hyori back then. Or when i got into a fight with Donghyuck. Talk about favoritism. Anyways, how did you know about me? Did you find me on instagram or...?”_

“Do you want an honest answer or not?” Hansol playfully replies as he sits down on his bed. He can practically see Seungkwan’s eyeroll in his head as the other subtly groans.

 

 _“Oh come on don’t start this kind of shit again!”_ Seungkwan whines cutely and Hansol laughs at the other’s cuteness.

“It’s not fun when you easily get what you want, Seungkwan-ah~” He says in a sing song voice, completely enjoying his conversation with the older boy. They matches really well, he noticed. Aside from their awkward meeting and the first awkward ten minutes in the car everything is fine until now. It’s like the cliché we-clicked-instantly-like-we-know-each-other-from-the-moment-we-were-borned situation.

 

 

 

_“And it’s not fun doing this. But fine, whatever. I want an honest answer of course. And don’t give me the poetry kind of an answer or i swear i’m gonna hunt you in your sleep.”_

“Awww, after you find me what are you going to do with me? Tie me up? Wow, never know you’re into that kind of stuff, Seungkwan-ah.”

_“......wait what the hell? I didn’t even say anything about tying you up you’re the one who said something like that! What has gotten into you_ _—_ _Oh My Gosh i can’t believe Seungcheol hyung let a kinky person like you_ _—_ _wait, he probably doesn’t know about this huh. Okay so i’m alone?!”_

“Chill, Boo. I’m just kidding. Besides, i only get kinky if you want me to get kinky, no worries. I always put consensual se—”

_“I’M HANGING UP. GOODBYE, NICE TO KNOW YOU HANSOL. ”_

“I’m joking, i’m joking! Geez, loosen up a bit, will you? Where were we? Oh right, an un-poetry-ish honest answer. Hm, the first time i saw you was when Seungcheol hyung showed me a photo of you, him and his boyfriend. And i just wanted to know you better so i asked Seungcheol hyung about you. That’s it.”

_“Just that? Aw, i thought i left a deeper first impression to other people but i guess not really huh?”_

“You said you wanted an un-poetry-ish answer so i gave you just that! If you want me to be 100% honest with a little of poetry in it, i swear when i saw your photo the whole world around me zoomed in onto your face only. I was stunned, seriously just ask Seungcheol hyung if you don’t believe me! And i think i....fell in love at the first sight, kind of....Because my heart thumped really fast and i was nervous just because i was staring at your photo! I don’t even know _why_ but i did.”

 

 

 

Hansol ended his ~~dramatical~~ heartfelt confession with a huff, waiting for Seungkwan’s respond. The other is silent for a few seconds before Seungkwan clears his throat.

 

 _“Okay that was the most heartfelt confession i have ever received and Hansol, i want to have a relationship with you but unfortunately, i need time...We can start with a simple friendly date, how about that? Sounds good?”_ Seungkwan asks, his voice clearly filled with amusement, for whatever reason Hansol doesn’t know and he doesn’t care because Seungkwan asked him to go out on a date! It kind of hurts a little because Seungkwan lowkey said he doesn’t have the same amount of feelings like Hansol but that’s alright, he can fix that as the time goes.

Eagerly responding with an enthusiastical _yes Seungkwan, sure._ Hansol said his goodbye when Seungkwan said he needs to sleep ( _Beautiful people needs to maintain their beauty, okay?) ,_ ending the connection sweetly with a tentative _Bye-bye.Sleep well, Boo. Don’t dream of tying me up okay? In fact, i think it should be the other way around._ and getting an offended gasp (sort of?) as a reply Hansol throws his handphone beside him, a satisfied shit-eating grin on his lips and the urge to screech like a dying cat is ridiculously high but he managed to muffled his mouth with a pillow before he wakes up the entire neighborhood.

 

(Okay _maybe_ bringing up such things like ‘tying someone up’ isn’t the best idea because that night Hansol dreams of Seungkwan in some _suggestive_ _positions_ and he wakes up with something sticky and wet in his pants...... Let’s just end it right here.)

 

 

And oh, Seungkwan is too happy he scored a date with someone whose face is the exact copy of young Leonardo DiCaprio he completely forget about his plan to murder his hyungs. In fact, he loves his hyungs too much to kill them both. Especially after knowing the fact that Seungcheol hyung helped Hansol in many ways, Seungkwan kind of doesn’t have the heart to hurt his hyung. And let’s be real, he will never can hurt Jeonghan hyung, his one and only sweet, kind, lovely Jeonghan hyung, so he decided to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. (Afterall he can always use the plot if Seungcheol mess up again, right?)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part is so extra ahaha im not even sorry. Hope you enjoy my story guys! And thankyou for the 99 kudos whoa im so happy and i didn't expect so many people will like my storyT^T
> 
> anyways I LOVE YOU THANKYOU SO MUCH AHH FOR THE AMOUNT OF LOVE I RECEIVED FOR THIS STORYYY~ 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (ill be back with another Verkwan story muahaha stay tuned!;;D)


End file.
